


today is not that day

by icarusinflight



Series: FBI Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Gets Hurt, M/M, but its all okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: For two people who were always at each other’s throats, never able to stop antagonising each other, when they’re on a mission, Stiles is proud to say they work together seamlessly.orDerek and Stiles on a mission





	today is not that day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FBI Sterek event hosted by https://sterekiseternal.tumblr.com/
> 
> this is for the prompt "FBIS on a mission"

For two people who were always at each other’s throats, never able to stop antagonising each other, when they’re on a mission, Stiles is proud to say they work together seamlessly.

Almost perfectly.

They don’t even need hand signals, Stiles is too used to having to read Derek’s face, or his body communication, and Derek is always perceptive, but has his extra senses to help him through. When there’s an uptick in his heartbeat that means he’s either seen something, has a plan, or there’s danger.

From there Derek can always seem to work it out.

If it were anyone else, Stiles would be worried they might be psychic, and Stiles does not want someone messing around in his brain thank you. But since it’s Derek, he just feels a sense of pride.

Some of the other agents find it offputting, a fact that Stiles finds somewhat satisfying.

He’d even asked Derek not to answer the questions they ask about their ability to communicate wordlessly. Derek had acquiesced with a crooked smile.

The only time they disagreed was when Derek threw himself into danger’s way.

It happened far too often, although less than it had once. Stiles had a five point plan to keep Derek from getting shot, but Derek, despite laughingly following the plan for the most part, just couldn’t avoid running in if someone else was in danger.

It was one of those things that Stiles admired about Derek, while simultaneously hating it.

-

When Stiles’ mum had died, his dad had fallen apart.

When he was younger, it had made no sense to him, why anyone would be in a relationship, when all it could end with was death and suffering.

He’d sworn he’d never be in a relationship, never commit to someone so much that he’d lose a part of himself.

He’d grown out of swearing off relationships, but until Derek he’d never really understood what it could be that made people commit like that.

But now he did. Being with Derek was fantastic and terrifying. It wasn’t losing himself, it was gaining more of himself, the sum of Derek and Stiles was more than the separate parts. His life was better with Derek in it, he knew this with every fibre of his body.

Which didn’t change the fact that losing Derek would wreck him entirely.

He would do everything within his powers to avoid that eventuality for as long as possible.

He wasn’t naïve, he knew he’d lose Derek one day. He just wanted that day to be as far from now as possible.

So the five point plan to keep Derek from being shot.

-

The five point plan was less than effective when Derek ignored the plan, ignored Stiles, and ran into danger when he heard a cry for help.

No one else had heard it, but then no one else had the hearing Derek had.

Derek was off running, too fast. Stiles knew in that moment that someone must be in danger. Nowadays Derek only used his werewolf speed for his forest runs, or when someone was in danger. And obviously the first was not an option in downtown Atlanta.

He radios it in, tells their fellow agents to remain in position until they get word from Derek

And then he waits. It’s his least favourite part.

He’s still waiting when he hears gunshots coming from the building. He knows immediately it’s not Derek’s gun, and he doesn’t question it, doesn’t hesitate before he’s racing in. He might not be Derek level fast, but he’s moving as fast as he can, running and leaping over obstacles in a way that if he had time to think about it, he would actually think is really cool.The parkour running activities he and Derek have been doing are totally paying off.

He leaps the stairs three at a time. He only slows when he gets to the door. As much as he wants to charge in, he needs to follow protocol, Derek gets away with it because of his ‘special abilities’ but the director is clear that humans are not to follow Derek’s lead.

He leans behind the wall, moves his gun to his right hand, takes a deep breath, yanks down the door handle, and throws the door wide open.

He waits 4 seconds, long enough that if someone was going to shoot, they would have, and swings around, gun held out in front, ready to shoot if required. At first he doesn’t see anything, but as he moves into the room, the scene is revealed to him. There’s an unconscious man slumped against the wall, but he’s not Stiles’ concern at this moment.

He turns around to see the rest of the room, which is when he finally sees Derek. He’s crouched in front of a little girl in the corner. Stiles can see his hand is pressed against his left side, and there’s blood on his hand and on his shirt.

Derek got shot.

Stiles wants to rush over and see. He wants to pull his hand off and see how bad it is, he wants to kiss him for being alive, he wants to punch him for being an idiot. He wants to get his hands on Derek and feel for himself that he is alive.

But he’s talking to the girl, and apart from the bleeding is functioning so Stiles’ decides to file his concern, hurt and anger away for now.

He takes the radio from his belt, presses the button down and speaks into it, “Suspect has been neutralised, Agent Hale has been injured, please send the D Pack.”

D Pack was code for the Druid first aid kit. Derek wouldn’t need an ambulance, although they did have one properly equipped to deal with werewolves, and other supernatural creatures.

Once he had confirmation of backup and supplies on the way to their position, he approaches Derek and the girl. He’s moved now, leant back against the wall next to the girl, his clean side next to her, and she’s scooted up underneath his arm.

Stiles kneels in front of them both, and goes to place his hand on Derek’s knee, when the little girl honest to god growls at Stiles. He pulls his hand back immediately, too familiar with the consequences of ignoring warnings to stop himself even if he’d wanted to.

Derek however, squeezes his arm around her, and the growling, stopped immediately.

“Hush now,” he says softly, “This is Stiles, he’s pack.”

Derek turns to Stiles and gives him a soft smile.

“Stiles this is Cassie” and yeah he might be a werewolf, but he’s definitely in pain. He can tell from the crease around his eyes, and the tense in his fingers where it presses into his wounded torso.

“Hi Cassie.” Stiles said, giving her a smile.

She just glared. She couldn’t have been more than 6 years old and glaring at him. No wonder she’d taken to Derek so quick.

Stiles extends his hand to Derek again, and when Cassie ignores him, he places his hand on Derek’s thigh this time.

“Everything is on the way, are you right till then?” Stiles asks, giving Derek’s thigh a reassuring squeeze.

“Yeah. I’ll be right Stiles.”

“Well you will be. And then we get home we are going to have discussions Agent Hale. We had a plan!” His voice sounds distressed, even to his ears, but he can’t bring himself to calm down. He’s allowed to be upset over this dammit.

“I’m okay Stiles.” Derek says, and he bumps his legs into Stiles’ side.

It’s not really true, but he lets the lie go. All he really wants to do is hug Derek, but Cassie is in his arms, and this isn’t really the time or place. Tonight, once they’re cleaned up and Derek’s wound has been treated, he’s gonna hug him and never let go.

He’s going to be the big spoon and protect Derek from everything the world tries to throw at him.

One day he’ll lose Derek, he knows that. But today is not that day.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on tumblr a little while, but I thought I'd put it on here too.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at candybarrnerd.
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life :)


End file.
